Ichiro Pendragon Alastor
Ichiro Alastor nicknamed "The Mad Prince" is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. He is the knight of Serafall Leviathan after the death of his former master Amelia Zagan and is ranked as a low-class devil. He gains the name "False Dragon Emperor of Chaos" because he possesses the Chaos Gear sacred gear with Kaos the Dragon of Chaos sealed inside of it. He is enrolled into Kuoh Academy as a first-year student and becomes the president of the Disciplinary Committee. It is then revealed in Life 1 by Ajuka and Sirzechs that he is the son of Seth Alastor and Camilla Pendragon making him the lost heir of both the Original Alastor and Mordred which is the reason his former abusive master, Amelia Zagan wanted him as her servant. Diehauser Belial was the only one who knew about this and was the one who gave Ichiro to Amelia which is why he hates Diehauser. After joining the Demon Council as one of the four knights he gains the name "harbinger" which is the polar opposite to Rebekah Lancelot who carries the name "Sovereign". Due to being the servant of Serafall Leviathan, his contracts are shown to be more dangerous than the average low class devils, with some of them being to break curses, defeat monsters or strays, however some of his contracts are also things expected of low class devils like helping with cooking, entertaining a guest, and even taking girls on a date. Appearance Ichiro is a young man of 16 years of age with golden colored eyes and thick spiky silver hair. Because of his fair skin and skinny but lean body type, he initially gets mistaken for a girl by students at Kuoh Academy. Ichiro is 5'3'' making him just one of the shortest males in the series. Unknown why but when he turns into Dark Ichiro, his eyes turn dark pink. During school hours he typically wears the Kuoh Academy boy uniform which consists of: a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Despite protest from Sona, Ichiro frequently decides not to wear the black ribbon around his neck. Outside of school Ichiro is typically seen wearing typical t-shirts and jeans although he is shown that he is willing to dress for the occasion for example: when he had a meeting with the Demon council members he wore a black dress suit with Serafall's magic sigil etched on the tie. Around his neck he is always wearing the necklace that Amelia Zagan revealed belonged to his mother, a simple necklace held up by a black string with two claws at the end. During battle Ichiro is seen wearing black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black finger less gloves. During his first appearance he had on ragged clothing full of rips and tears and broken hand cuffs around both wrists, a burning cross mark in the middle of his face, dirt and burn marks all over his hair, face, and the any skin showing through his ripped and tattered clothes. It was originally believed to have been the work of Raynare and her team of Exorcists but it was revealed that it was the work of Amelia Zagan. These things then heal after Serafall uses her evil pieces on Ichiro but it was unable to heal his wings which, despite appearing as normal devil wings have multiple rips and tears through them. Personality While he was still a member of Amelia Zagan's peerage, Ichiro was revealed to have been kinder and loving towards his peerage, having a close relationship with all of them.Later in the series Ichiro admitted that he was in love with all of them and that when Amelia started to go insane he feared her and that she frightened him which made him constantly seek her approval without ever finding it. When Sora Lockhart comes to Japan in search of Ichiro he even says that despite being bullied constantly by the other children he was more loving and cheery, and that all he ever wanted was to be loved in return. This belief that no one loved him and that he was doomed to be alone forever was the main factor that changed Ichiro's personality. Ichiro is shown to have a intensive fear of being alone and being locked in rooms because of Amelia's torturing. Ichiro hides this fear and his depression behind his asocial mask, saying he doesn't really need other people and preferring to be alone when at Kuoh Academy, ignoring the girls who tried to talk to him. He gets very angry when people assume he is a girl, angrily shouting at the class for assuming he was a girl in a boy's uniform and beating up Matsuda for asking him out because he believed Ichiro to be a girl during PE. Ichiro is shown to be battle smart and can also very blunt, shown when he complains that Sona's peerage replies too heavily on magic with even her rooks and knights using excessive amount of magic and he showed no care that her peerage was around him at the time. Ichiro is shown to not censor or hide any of his feelings, shown during his first day at Kuoh Academy when Koneko repeatedly insults him he calls her a "bit-" which shocks Rias and the other students around at the time. He also called Saji and Nimura a pair of weaklings when he was asked to train the two in basic combat by Sona. Ichiro when asked, also admits that Koneko is very beautiful but he couldn't love someone with such a self absorbed asocial personality which is kind of hypocritical considering his own personality. Ichiro dream is to become the strongest existence, wanting to rise to a Super Devil's level and ascend to a God so he can take on Sirzechs, Diehauser, and Rizevim. Ichiro also wants to gain his own evil pieces so he can take down Diehauser and steal his title as #1 in the Rating Games. Ichiro says he hates Diehauser because he was the one who gave him over to Amelia Zagan. When Ichiro is given the chance to raise his status he takes it, shown when he takes the job as Knight of the Demon Council without hesitation because the Goblin King promised him it would help his transition to a High Class Devil easier. * Ichiro realizing how weak he actually is compared to other supernatural creatures joins Yukina in the Underground demon world tournament. There he makes some money and a name for himself in the Underground demon world. * Ichiro, despite becoming a knight of the Demon Council engages in a lot of illegal activities, for example, his use of the King Pills, joining the illegal underground tournaments, and sneaking into bars and clubs with Yukina despite both being underage. Ichiro is shown to dislike work, and prefers spending his time either training or at the arcade playing video games. He also tries to avoid going on minor contracts like when he is asked to cook or spend time with someone and prefers the contracts where he is asked to fight and defeat powerful monsters. Despite all of Ichiro's flaws, he is shown to go out of his way for people he cares about, shown when he becomes friends with Issei and he wants to go to the church to save him but hides behind "I just want revenge on the crows that almost killed me". He also decides to protect Nimura and Saji from the stray devil that tried to kill them deciding he would be the one who takes the creature out himself. Ichiro also hates bullies, shown when he stands up for a first year girl in his class who was being bullied by three 2nd year seniors. He later learns that the reason she was accepting of their abuse was because she wanted to join the Cheerleader club but because of her lack of skill her only way in was to please the club president, at this Ichiro laughs bitterly and cynically states how it's idiotic people let others walk over them for the sake of such trivial things. Ichiro is also shown to rebel against authority when he feels it's needed, shown when he ignores the Demon Council's and Sona's protest to wait until orders before going to find his sister, instead heading to America by himself. At the beginning of the series he shares a lot of similarities to Koneko (their intense gluttony (love for food), their initial cold and introverted personalities and their past affiliations with a abusive master) because of this Akeno and Sora decide to try to make them a couple by pushing them into over complicated and embarrassing situations to get them be together. Koneko has a lot of similarities to Freya, white hair and them both being Nekomatas but Ichiro states that Freya was taller and more curvier. Ichiro is revealed to have a dark side, labeled "Dark Ichiro" that holds all of Ichiro's anger and hatred for the world which is why he is instead depressed but loving and kind towards people he cares about. Ichiro is shown to be a fan of literature, because he is always seen reading Hamlet or Lovecraft's poems around Kuoh Academy when skipping classes. Ichiro is shown to regret killing Amelia, as he knows she didn't go insane until the death of her queen, surprisingly despite the fact that she worked with the Kaos Brigade, she was kind and gentle towards her peerage, she didn't begin to force Ichiro to abuse his sacred gear and power of soul until 3 years later of him becoming her knight, after the death of Siri. Mental State Ichiro is shown to be depressed but hides this behind his initially asocial personality. He is also shown to have a intense fear of being alone and being locked in rooms because of Amelia's torture. In Life 1 Diehauser reveals that Ichiro also has Dissociative identity disorder due to Amelia's torturing and that when under intense stress the darker side of his personality comes out labeled "Dark Ichiro". Kaos and Gray Dantalion both try to keep Ichiro sane by using their powers to hold back the insane side of Ichiro and Kaos even constantly talks to Ichiro about his psychological issues. Another unknown problem is Ichiro constantly having flashes where he will see former members of his peerage (mostly Freya and Amelia) talking to him, usually this occurs in heavily stressed situations like when he goes on his first stray devil hunt with Sona Sitri and her peerage. When first seen by others, both Saji and Momo try to tell Ichiro that they don't see anyone and that it's all in his head. Pendragon Family History Morgause is a powerful witch and sister of Morgan Le Fay who was married to King Lot of Orkney at the time. Unknown to Morgan Le Fay, Morgause and King Arthur had a affair and Morgause got pregnant and bore his sons: Mordred and Gawain. The two brothers were also the half brothers/cousins of Gaheris, and Gareth who were the children of Morgan Le Fay. Mordred is known as the traitorous knight who during the Battle of Camlann, where he was killed and fatally wounded King Arthur. Because of this, those from Mordred's bloodline are banned from being associates in the Pendragon Household. Unknown to King Arthur though, it was Morgan Le Fay who filled Mordred with the intent to kill King Arthur, after learning about the affair between him and her sister, she told Mordred that he was the rightful heir to the throne and set Mordred on a path of self destruction in order to get rid of both King Arthur and her sister's son. History Ichiro was originally a orphan at the St. Anne's Orphanage in England, due to being a weak boy, he was constantly bullied until he found friendship with two other children who the protected him from bullying. Later, when they moved away, Ichiro fell back into depression until in the dead of night a woman by the name of Amelia Zagan who was a devil convinced Ichiro to come with her and become her mutation knight with her using both one knight piece and her spare mutation piece on Ichiro. Amelia Zagan also told him about his Alastor bloodline and the sacred gear inside of him. It is revealed that the other knight, named Maria was the one who taught Ichiro sword-fighting. Because he was the only boy of a all girl peerage, the other girls treated him with kindness and constantly would tease him about finding a mate. Ichiro even explains that Amelia was kind and sweet and loved everyone in her peerage but after the death of her Queen Siri a Norse Valkyrie, Amelia descended into madness and began torturing and abusing her servants. Even forcing Ichiro to become a assassin, Amelia also started experimenting with Ichiro's blood and injecting him with Dark Matter paying the demon Surgeon Shigure to experiment with him. It is also revealed that Amelia has also been working for the Khaos Brigade long before she started abusing and torturing her peerage. Early on, her peerage tried to escape from their abusive master but Amelia, using some devils from the Khaos Brigade, captured them all. She then began torturing them while Ichiro was tied to a chair. Amelia also reveals her psychotic obsession for Ichiro, as she began torturing the other thirteen girls in the peerage eventually killing them all except one. Amelia figuring out that Freya was the girl that Ichiro was in love with began slapping Ichiro until she finally comes up with a plan: She was going to kill Freya then erase Ichiro's memories of her and the whole peerage then go back to the Khaos Brigade with Ichiro. After Amelia stabs Freya in the leg, Ichiro eventually snaps and goes insane and then blacks out. He then wakes up a few hours later seeing Amelia's dead corpse and a gaping hole in Freya's chest. Convinced that he killed them both he screams in horror before running away and going into hiding as a stray devil. It is revealed that Ichiro had received training from Shigure, a famous demon surgeon who Amelia paid to teach Ichiro how to sword fight after Maria had ran out of things to train him with. The demon surgeon was also using Ichiro's body to experiment with dark matter infusions and transplants. Despite being a devil Ichiro is incapable of flying, due to the extensive damage to his wings that can't be healed, caused by Shigure's dark matter experiment. Unknown to Levi and Ichiro they were both in Shigure's home at the same time. While Ichiro was in his lab being experimented on with his other test subjects, Levi was preparing to leave to go find his team. First Appearance Ichiro's first appearance in the prologue is him being attacked and tortured by Amelia Zagan where he is forced to watch her kill and torture his entire peerage. After escaping he is then seen fighting with Raynare, Dohnaseek, and an army of stray exorcists before being saved by Rias, Akeno, and Meguri. Ajuka later reveals that because Amelia made him abuse both his sacred gear and Alastor bloodline, his life span has been rapidly cut in half and that his soul is badly damaged and even deformed. Attributes Before the start of the series, Ichiro was noted to be more powerful than he is now, which until after the Wings of Desire incident left the high-class devils in Kuoh lost when they learned of his previous actions. This is later revealed by Ajuka to be because of Amelia's curse clan ability and the experiments that were inflicted on him by Shigure. Weaknesses * Strength: Because he was a knight piece, his strength was noted to be lower than most devils, so much that even if Shigure and Amelia didn't harm him, his strength would've still been lower than Riser's rooks at the initial start of the series. However because of Amelia's Curse his strength dropped so heavily that he couldn't even fight on par to Yura in terms of physical strength. * Magic: Because he never trained in magic, only relying on his of souls and weapons, his use at magic and demonic energy at a whole is surprisingly weak. So much that using the Dragon of Annihilation attack was enough to cause his heart to stop, a attack which even Gray Dantalion and Sona Sitri has to admit is only a high C-Class attack at best when Ichiro executes it. * Endurance: Ichiro's endurance is shown to be weak that at the initial start of the series he can't maintain his speed for very long without tiring. Strengths * Speed: Because he uses a 2 knight pieces, one being a mutation piece, his speed is shown to be incredibly high for a average knight. A speed that Kiba states he has a hard time keeping up with. Sona has explained that because his former mutation knight piece has been replaced by Serafall's, he hasn't even begun to unlock the full potential of the piece. * Durability: Because of his past Ichiro has a very unnaturally high durability, a durability so high that even after being stabbed in one of his legs, which cut his speed in half, he was still capable of fighting against the Havoc monster and even being the one to deliver the finishing blow. And when he fights against Dohnaseek and Kalawarner it took a total of five light spears until he collapsed. Dohnaseek even states that if it wasn't for his weaken state during their first fight the fight would've lasted longer and he might've won. * Technique/Strategy: Sona has stated that Ichiro's ability to formulate strategies and techniques in the middle of a battle is one of his best qualities. His sword skill is also shown to be almost perfect that even Kiba considers it on par to his own. Powers and Abilities Demonic Powers: Ichiro has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, and due to his bloodline of Pendragon and being the ancestor of Moraguse, his demonic magic is shown to be very strong. Ichiro also reveals his ability to make the air colder or craft illusions. He has revealed numerous times that illusion magic is his specialty. Because of his status as a true hybrid Ichiro is shown to be less affected by holy objects and even light manipulation, shown during his first fight with fallen angels when it tooks multiple stabs with light spears for him to go down and later shown again in his fight with Marcus, the fallen angel-devil hybrid where Ichiro was able to withstand his dark light aura (however in Marcus's case it was later revealed that he lacks the ability to manipulate a large portion of light due to relying more on his demonic power in battle so the attack was more demonic than holy). Power of Souls ( ) also known by the nicknames "Soul Eaters", "Crown of the Mad Devil King", "Thesis of the Mad King", and "King Slayer Technique" is a very powerful devil clan ability belonging to the Alastor Clan. It is a ability that allows one to manipulate their very soul in order to perform wide range of abilities. * Soul Flames (悪魔の魂の火魂の炎; Tamashī no honō) also known as "Fire of the Devil's Soul" is a very powerful ability that allows a Alastor to create demonic flames by using their demonic souls as a basis. These flames being made of their own demonic soul is very fatal to creatures that are holy in nature like angels and fallen angels. Ichiro's flames are shown to be dark purple and his flames are able to go on par with dragon flames. Because of his sacred gear, Ichiro is the first Alastor to be able to shoot soul flames from his mouth. * Dark Creation (悪魔の誕生暗い創造; Kurai sōzō0) also known as "Demonic Birth" is a ability that allows a member of the Alastor Clan to create monsters and animals out of their demonic souls that are shown to have dark instincts of their own because of being figments of the darkness of devil's souls. Because of Ichiro's damaged soul he is only capable of creating two beasts at a time. Ichiro is shown to only be able to create small goblins, mice, and wolves. Also because of being made up of figments of the darkness in devil's souls they are shown to dissolve under darkness. * Soul Gear (鍛造のロストトリック魂の歯車; Sourugia') '''also known as "'Lost Trick of Forging" is a ability that allows Ichiro to create a spear out of his own soul, the spear is shown to be dark purple in color. '''Enhanced Durability: Surprisingly, despite being a knight Ichiro is shown to be very durable. Because of his torturing by Amelia Zagan and the painful experiments conducted by Shigure, Ichiro's durability allows him to be a excellent hand to hand combat fighter despite not being very strong. Hand to Hand Combat: Because of his enhanced durability, Ichiro is capable of being a hand to hand combat fighter. He focuses on overwhelming his opponents with speed and technique rather than strength. He starts by taking lessons from Yura and Koneko, learning Muay Thai from the two. Enhanced Speed: Ichiro possesses superhuman speed, which is only reinforced when Ichiro uses his mutation knight speed which makes him capable of accomplishing advance acrobatic feats while also maintaining his Godly like speed. He demonstrates this numerous times in battle while running and maneuvering at intensive speed while also including back flips and high jumps during fights. Natural Demonic sword wielder: Due to being the descendant of the traitorous knight Mordred, Ichiro gained the ability to wield demon swords from his mother. Natural Holy Sword Wielder: '''Despite being the descendant of Mordred, due to the bloodline he still shares with King Arthur, Ichiro is a natural holy sword wielder but because of his devil lineage, he can only wield low to mid-tier holy swords,for example the excalibur fragments but not the entire excalibur or even a sword like Ascalon. Special Move(s) '''Dragon of Annihilation ( ) also known as "Roar of the Mad Flames" is a powerful attack that relies on combining soul flames with dark creation to create a very powerful Dragon made of black and purple flames. This attack is shown to be very dangerous as it caused Ichiro's heart to temporarily stop and knocked him out, and severely burned his arms making it a very dangerous attack with Sona telling him to "only use it during emergencies", it is revealed that Ichiro learned this attack from the Demon Surgeon Shigure. Equipment Chaos Gear also known as "Lost Gear of the Chaos Dragon" '''is the primary weapon of Ichiro Alastor. It has the soul of Kaos the false dragon emperor of Chaos Sealed inside of it. It's primary power is the ability of '''Light Consummation which allows him to absorb light or energy into the sacred gear in order to boost his strength. He is limited in the number of times he can boost and absorb energy because if he absorbs too much or boosts too much it will cause him to collapse from exhaustion and release all the energy in his body in the form of a explosion. *The most powerful and dangerous ability called "Power copying" allows the wielder to steal a ability or technique from another being by ingesting their blood. The ability stolen only lasts an hour at most. Amelia was trying to find a way to combine this ability with Ichiro's Alastor ability through the use of Anti Matter transplants and surgeries in order to make the abilities he stole permanent, it was because of this that Ichiro's life span dropped so heavily. Ninja Arsenal: Due to Amelia forcing Ichiro to work as a assassin, Ichiro uses a wide range of Ninja type weapons. His main being kunai knives, a demon windmill shuriken, and wired string for mobility to replace his inability to fly. Clarent: TBA Quotes "The only reason Amelia wanted that sword was because she learned I could wield Heavenly Blades. If it wasn't for me becoming her servant she would have never attacked the church, Siri wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have went insane and killed the others. This is your fault Diehauser, this is why I hate you"-Life 1 Ichiro telling Diehauser why he hates him. "Your stubbornness is even greater than your stupidity"-training with Saji and Nimura "Just hurry up and kill me, spare me the sound of your ridiculous fate-based rhetorics " "No. I don't take orders - especially from those I beat. If you want to die so badly, kill yourself, stop expecting others to do all the hard work for you" "This is a kill or be killed world, if you're too weak to help yourself, you deserve to fall." Major Battles Ichiro vs. Fallen angel group and stray exorcists: Loss (saved by Rias and Akeno) Ichiro v.s. Diehauser: Loss Trivia * The quote Meguri uses when standing up for Ichiro is the same quote Caroline uses to defend Niklaus in The Originals Series. * Ichiro shares some similarities to Niklaus from the Originals, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Hachiman from My Teenage Romance Comedy Snafu. He also in a sense shares some traits with Hamlet and even BlackStar. * Ichiro reveals his favorite book of art is Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark, something Koneko makes fun of him for. * Ichiro's height is a reference to Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, who some aspects of his personality, past, and Dark ichiro are all based off of. * Ichiro is shown to like rock and heavy metal music and repeatedly argues with Koneko that rock music is better than her rap music. And when skipping classes he is usually seen reading literature like Hamlet and other shakespearean novels, Edgar Allen Poe, or H.P. Lovecraft while listening to heavy metal music. * Ichiro is shown to love playing video games but according to Kaos, Sora, and other characters he isn't really that good. * Surprisingly, his favorite book is revealed to be Hamlet simply because he sees himself as a prince of unfortunate circumstances (revealing a slight narcissism of his own personality). * I started over with his character because I disliked how dark I made him and wanted to tone him down a bit and actually give him ambition. * Ichiro Alastor is shown to pride himself in always keeping the promises he made. Even getting angry when accused of breaking a deal or lying. * Ichiro's primary appearance is based off of both Killua Zoldyck and Kirito from Swords Art Online but I use different characters from other series to demonstrate his powers and abilities. * According to the orphanage where Ichiro attended as a young child, Ichiro's birthday is said to be the exact same as Koneko on November 23, but this could be a few days off because this is simply the day he first arrived at the orphanage. * Ichiro's first special ability is based off of the Dragon of the Darkness Flames,a powerful and iconic move used by Hiei in the Yu Yu Hakusho franchise. * Something both Ichiro and Yami share is their ability to sing while having a friend who plays the guitar, the difference being that Sora starts a entire band using Saji, Kiba, and Issei then later Gasper. * Originally Ichiro's primary weapon and sacred gear was going to be a windmill shuriken but I decided to discard the idea. * Amelia Zagan was originally going to make Ichiro her pawn using all eight of her pawns including her mutation piece but because her other knight wanted a younger brother to teach sword fighting to, she decided to use her mutation piece and her knight piece. * Ichiro and Amelia's other servants endured 3 years of her abuse because they all hoped she would turn back to her normal self and get over Siri's death if they managed to please her. * The reason Ichiro calls holy swords "heavenly blades" is because that's what Kaos calls them which he learned from the former fallen angel that used to possess the sacred gear. * Grayfia, who was friends with Ichiro's mother reveals that the reason she gave him a japanese first name is because she had a friend named Ichiro long ago who died fighting. And the reason his sister has a latin name is because she was named by Seth. * Yami's and Ichiro's homeroom is Classroom 4-C and they were both forced into the classroom (Yami by Sonia Sitri and Ichiro by Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory). * Ichiro faces three major power losses before the start of the novel, the first being when he fought against a powerful stray exorcist who possessed an unnatural ability to eat power, the second being when Shigure the Demon Surgeon implanted Vali father's right eye into Ichiro. He also suffered a major power loss during the prologue when he killed his former master Amelia Zagan. This is later speculated by Gray Dantalion and Yukina but later confirmed by Ajuka as to why Ichiro was so weak at the start of the novel stating that because of his reputation and past actions he should have possessed power on par to a low level high-class devil or greater. * I got my Attributes idea based off of Houki Minami's Power Level concept on her Ichijou page. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users